


I want a fairytale

by offscreenmusings



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena wants to buy her company, Parts outside Kara and Lena are minor, Pretty Woman AU, Rhea isn't a villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 11:39:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offscreenmusings/pseuds/offscreenmusings
Summary: Lena is in National City for business and meets Kara at a party. After finding out she works as an escort Lena asks if she can hire for the week.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a 5k fanfic to celebrate 5k followers on tumblr, hope y'all enjoy

“You seem to have an admirer Lena.” Veronica drawled casually as she took a sip from her champagne flute.

“Who?” Using her glass Veronica pointed to a tall woman that stood across the room. “The blonde in the emerald dress that appears to have come with Mr. Queen.”

They both watched as the woman smiled and laughed politely with the man that stood talking to Oliver Queen. Her eyes drifting back across the room to land on Lena. Smiling Lena raised her glass in acknowledgement receiving a slight tip in return before the woman broke eye contact. 

“Go talk to her! Heaven knows the last time you talked to woman outside of business.” 

“She came with a date Veronica.”

“Because that’s stopped you before?” 

Veronica returned Lena’s eyebrow lift as the two stared at each other for a moment before Lena relented. “Fine.” 

Downing the last of her wine Lena placed the glass on a passing tray grabbing a fresh glass at the same time. Lena made her way slowly across the room, stopping occasionally to return smiles and exchange antidotes with a couple groups she passed. 

“Ms. Luthor!” Lena nodded as she joined the group making a spot for herself next to the woman. 

“Mr. Queen. Mr. Wayne.” Switching hands on her drink Lena offered one to the woman next to her. “Lena Luthor.”

“Kara Danvers.” 

Kara’s hand was soft and warm against hers, her fingers brushing against Lena’s pulse point. Realizing they had been holding hands longer then was necessary, reluctantly Lena pulled her’s away. 

“And what do you do Ms. Danvers?”

“Kara…please. I’m a freelance reporter.”

“So you don’t come to these business parties often then?”

Kara’s eyes flitted over Oliver talking to Bruce beside them. “Only when I’m paid too.”

Lena nodded, she understood that these parties weren’t the most entertaining thing in the world. Especially if you were just dragged along to smile and listen to the city’s most powerful and influential stand around and exchange stories.

“Maybe I can help make it worthwhile… would you care to dance?”

Brightening up Kara took Lena’s hand, letting Lena take their glasses and place them on some ledge closest to them. Nodding to Oliver, Lena led Kara away to the dance floor. 

“Do you prefer to lead or follow?”

Laughing, Kara placed Lena’s hand on her shoulder, “I like to lead.”

Lena raised her eyebrow, “Perfect match because I am not good at dancing.”

“Then why did you ask me to dance?” Kara grabbed Lena’s hand ready to drag her off the dance floor. 

Holding her ground, Lena stopped Kara from going too far. “I said that I wasn’t good at dancing, I didn’t say I did not enjoy it.” Lena smirked as she pulled Kara back to stand against her body, holding one hand while placing Kara’s other on her waist. 

The two made their way slowly around the outside circle of the dance floor, following the pace of the two other couples on the dance floor. 

“I thought you said you were bad at dancing.”

“Well I’m no Ginger Rogers.” 

Kara shook her head as she looked at Lena with mock seriousness, “More like Fred Astaire. You've started to lead.”

Closing her eyes Lena started to laugh softly. “Maybe that’s why I’m told I’m not a good dance partner.” 

“That’s ok, I don’t mind. I was half expecting you to step on my feet or something so this is going great.”

Lena’s eyes shot open only to be met with blue eyes filled with laughter. “Very funny.”

Lena continued to lead them a couple more steps before she noticed Oliver glance in their direction before looking at his watch. “How long have you and Mr. Queen been dating?”

“We’re not really. I’m just his date for the evening. He felt he needed some extra help charming his way into some new business.” Kara nodded at Bruce.  
“In that case, I wouldn’t be overstepping if I asked for your number?”

“You would not.” 

Kara led them to the bar ordering themselves two new drinks and heading back to her table. Opening her clutch Kara pulled out a black matte business card. It was soft to the touch. The only signs of design on the face were the glossy letters that were almost unreadable until held at the right angle to catch the light. 

“Freelance?” Kara nodded. 

“I have to tell people something.”

“Of course. I can’t imagine announcing what you really do on a date helps your business.”

Lena tapped the card against the rim of her glass as she looked thoughtfully at Kara. “I’m in National City all week trying to buy a company for L-Corp from a woman and her son, and I think Mr. Queen might be on to something. You might be the extra charm I need to convince them to sell.” Lena bit her lip, “How much would it cost for the week?”

“The whole week?”

“24/7. I’d expect you to live with me for the week, come to events as my girlfriend, be at my beckon call all hours of the day or night.”

“And sex?” 

Lena raised an eyebrow, she hadn’t been sure exactly what Kara offered. “If that’s part of your services.”

“I do everything but kiss on the mouth… but it’ll cost you.”

“I’m willing to pay whatever.”

Lena watched as Kara’s eyes shifted back and forth like she was doing math in the air in front of her. “$8000.”

Lena smiled. “$8000.”

“When do I move in?”

“I would say tonight but I doubt Mr. Queen would appreciate if I took up anymore of his time. Tomorrow morning? At the National City Regent.” 

As soon as Kara and Lena agreed on a time so Lena could tell the front desk when to expect her guest’s arrival Lena left in search of Veronica. Lena found her sitting at a table chatting with a guest Lena didn’t recognize and made a hasty exit at Veronica’s signal. 

“How did it go?” 

“She is definitely Oliver’s type.” Veronica leaned forward to take the card Lena offered as she looked across the room at Kara.

“Hot?”

“Hired.”

“Oh.” Eyes darted down to the black card shifting it in the light to read better. “An escort.” Veronica’s teeth showed as she grinned. “I don’t see anything wrong with that.” 

“I’m glad you said that.” Lena waited until Veronica was taking a drink before continuing, “because I hired her for the week.”

Choking on her water Veronica stared at Lena. 

“You told me to go talk to her.”


	2. Chapter 2

Silence met Lena at the door to the hotel suite. She knew that Kara was supposed to have arrived while she was with Veronica going over some legal aspects of her decision to buy out Daxam Inc. 

“Kara?” 

No response.

“Kara?” Lena walked through the suite towards the bedroom, looking out onto the balcony as she passed. The bedroom was really the only place she could be without being seen in the open floor plan. As she pushed open the door Lena’s lips twitched at the sound of singing floating from the bathroom. Kicking off high heels, Lena stopped at the dresser to pull off her jewellery, gently placing it in the box she had set there and headed into the bathroom. 

Kara lounged in the soaker tub filled with bubbles, a gentle stream from the jets moving the water around underneath. Her phone set precariously on the side of the tub, headphones stretched over the water as Kara’s head bobbed to the music only she could hear. Lena smiled at the sight, the blonde hair tucked up into a bun, stray pieces wet and sticking to the back of her neck, the curve of bare shoulders just visible over the line of bubbles. Lena padded forward until she came around Kara's shoulder into her line of vision. Grinning up at her Kara removed her headphones placing them to the side of the tub with soapy hands. 

“I hope you don’t mind. I swear this tub is bigger then my bathroom. And the jets.” Kara closed her eyes in ecstasy sliding deeper into the water before opening her eyes again and passing Lena a sponge for her back.

“I don’t mind.” Sitting down on the top step to the tub Lena curled her legs under her taking the sponge and dipping it into the water. Gently pressing it against Kara she watched her eyes close again. “I’m glad someone gets to enjoy it.”

Kara’s eyes opened at the remark. “You mean you haven’t used it yet?!”

Lena shook her head, dipping the sponge again and dragging it down Kara’s shoulder and the top of her arm.

“What are you doing then!” Kara placed a hand over top of Lena’s stopping her movements. “Get in the tub.”

Lena’s eyes roamed Kara’s face looking for any sign of doubt. “Lena. Get. In. The tub.”

Pushing herself off the stairs Lena stood next to the tub as she grabbed the hem of her shirt pulling it over her head. Reaching behind her Lena lowered the zipper of her skirt letting it fall to a puddle around her feet kicking it in the same direction as her shirt. Lena stood in a lace accented navy bra and white cotton panties looking down at Kara. Slowing moving her hands behind her she unclipped the bra, sliding the straps down her arms. Dropping the bra to the side Lena pushed her panties down her legs, quickly stepping out of them and moving back to the tub. 

Water dripped off Kara’s hand as she held it out to Lena to hold as she stepped off the stairs into the tub. Sighing, Lena sank into the water drifting to the end opposite Kara. A hand in her’s stopped her movements. Kara gave her hand a gentle tug pulling Lena back towards her, encouraging her to sit between her legs. Leaning back against Kara’s shoulder Lena closed her eyes as Kara’s chest brushed against her back.

“Good right?”

“Mmm. Very good.”

“How was your day?” 

Kara chuckled as Lena groaned. “That good was it?”

Opening her eyes Lena stared at the bubbles on the water, watching as they popped and moved as she breathed. “It was…exhausting, and frustrating, and boring. It was all the legal stuff today. Which I hate, which is why I have Sinclair, Veronica, my lawyer, because she loves it and is great at it and ruthless. But there’s only so much she can do before she needs to start to explain things to me so that I know what I need to know before I take over a company.” 

“Is that what L-Corp does? Take over companies?” 

“Yes and no. When my mother started the company it would buy businesses about to go under, break them up for parts essentially and resell them. I didn’t like that business, so I started buying companies that I thought had great ideas or technology but no means to get it anywhere, and used L-Corp to build or transform them to start helping the people.” Kara’s hands slid down Lena’s arms, massaging the muscles on their way as she talked. 

Getting to Lena’s hands Kara pulled them out of the water one at a time messaging Lena’s palms and all the way to the finger tips before gliding back up the arms and down her sides. “But some companies don’t believe that L-Corp has truly shifted its goals. So its hard to convince people that I’m really trying to make a change.”

“It doesn’t really sound like your mom made it very easy for you.” Kara’s hands stretched over Lena’s hips as she pushed her thumbs into Lena’s lower back trying to release the muscles there.

“My mother didn’t make anything easier.”

Brushing her lips against Lena’s shoulder Kara stilled her hands, the two of them sitting in silence. 

“Thank you.” Lena whispered. 

“For what?”

“For listening… and for caring.” At the last word Kara started to move her hands again. Moving them lower so they brushed against Lena’s stomach and continuing further south until they settled on Lena’s thighs.

“Kara?”

“Hmm?”

“Just touch me already.” 

Lena could feel Kara’s lips turn into a smile on the top of her shoulder as she dropped her head back exposing more neck. Lips latched onto her necking kissing and sucking as they traveled along the jawline and back down to the shoulders. Kara’s hands slid forward along Lena’s legs pushing them further apart and coming back on the inside stopping just before where Lena needed her most. 

“Kara.” Lena hissed as fingernails scrapped the inside of her thighs. Giving in Kara swiped a finger through Lena’s folds to circle her clit in slow lazy motions. Lena’s hips bucked forward seeking more pressure, water splashing up the sides of the tub. 

“You’re gonna get water everywhere.” Kara chuckled. 

“FUUck the water.” Lena gasped as Kara took that moment to slip a finger inside. Waiting a moment for Lena to breathe, Kara curled the finger as she moved in slow shallow thrusts. Adding in a second finger, Kara continued thrusting, curling her fingers to press against the front wall enjoying the moans of approval from Lena. 

Kara could feel the burn starting in her arm as Lena’s walls started to clench around her fingers, pressing her thumb against her clit Kara continued her movements trying to keeping up her thrusting as water spilled over the edge of the tub. Her other hand traveled up Lena’s body, circling around her nipple, flattening her hand and kneading, feeling the bud tighten against her palm. Whimpering Lena’s head fell back against Kara turning to meet her lips. Moving her head Kara hovered just above Lena, watching her lips as their breath mingling, their lips occasionally brushing.

“Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop.” Lane chanted, arching against her hands, Lena gripped Kara’s head clenching around her fingers as they pushed her over the edge. Kara slowed down her thrusts, letting Lena ride out her orgasm, until she pushed her hand away. Hand still on Lena’s chest, Kara gave one more squeeze before moving her hand to the edge of the tub.

“Give me a minute and it will be your turn.” Lena breathed as air filled her lungs again.

“How about we drain this tub and take this to the beautiful kind size bed I saw, because I’m getting a little pruney.” Kara wiggled her fingers in front of Lena’s face winning herself a laugh.

“That works for me.”


	3. Chapter 3

Lena stood in front of the mirror watching Kara’s reflection in the background as she put the backs on her diamond stud earrings. 

“How would you like me tonight?”

Lena turned leaning against the dresser raising an eyebrow. Kara laughed when she stood up straight her hands full. “I meant suit or dress? You said formal this morning in bed when you gave me your card, but I wasn’t sure which formal you would prefer.”

“Hmmm.” Eyes drifting over Kara she took in the cotton bra and boy short panties before looking over the suit. It was black with high waisted slim leg pants, a suit jacket and a white button down. Kara held it slightly forward as Lena inspected, “It also comes with a vest…”

Lena nodded as she looked at the dress, Kara had definitely heard her instructions to go formal. It was floor length in deep red with a low neck line, off the shoulder straps, a cinched waist and paired with long white gloves. 

“Go with the dress without the gloves now,” Lena headed towards the door already dressed in a dark green collared dress with black pattern overlay. “But I want to see you in that suit later. I’ll be back in a few.”

Lena walked back into the suite, a velvet box in hand. Kara had been amazing over the past couple days going to polo matches with her and socializing with everyone and anyone she needed her too. She knew that Kara was just doing it because she was getting paid but there was something that had taken her to the hotel desk that morning asking if they could pick up a necklace. The door to the bedroom opened as Kara walked out to Lena standing in the middle of main room. 

“You look beautiful.” Lena smiled as Kara gave a slow spin before she kept walking. “I have something for you.” Lena opened the box letting Kara soak it in. 

“It’s beautiful.” Kara whispered as her fingers traveled down the rose gold necklaces incrusted with small diamonds. “Can you help me put it on?”

Nodding Lena removed the necklace from the box lifting it over Kara’s head. Lena brushed her fingers against Kara’s neck as she brought the clasps together, enjoying the show of goosebumps that trailed after her. 

“Lena…” Kara ’s fingers touched the necklace on her throat wanting to say more. 

“Let’s go get this business.” 

//

Dinner was relatively smooth even if Rhea’s son had eyes for a bit more then his dinner. Kara had been the perfect addition for keeping the conversation light and argument free. Neither Rhea or her son wanting to bore Kara with too much talk of business. It was at the end of dinner that Lena was surprised. Kara had left the table to find the women’s restroom leaving Lena to take another stab at convincing Rhea to sell her company.

“It’s yours.” Rhea cut through the silence as the three had watched Kara get directions to the restroom by a waiter. Lena turned in surprise. She had not actually expected Rhea to give in at the dinner. “Anyone who can get a woman like that to fall in love with them must be good on their word. Have your lawyer send over papers in the morning.” 

Rhea nudged Mike as she stood, “We will leave you and Kara to enjoy dessert on your own, and celebrate the deal. Say goodnight to Kara for us.” Lena nodded thanking them as they left. 

Kara returned to an empty table. Looking around confused that she may have returned to the wrong area when a waiter noticed her. 

“Ms. Luthor asked that you two be moved outside for your dessert.” The waiter motioned to the french doors that stood open on the opposite side of the room. 

“Thank you.”

Lena sat at a small table for two sat against the wall. A couple tiny candles stood lit in the middle displaying two chocolate desserts. 

“I took the liberty of ordering dessert for you.”

Kara nodded as she walked to the railing staring out at National City. “Everything is so beautiful from up here.”

“Yes it is.” Lena watched Kara look out at the skyline, the moonlight dancing on her skin and making her hair shine. Lena’s eyes slammed shut as Kara leaned over the railing to look down at the street.

“Please don’t do that.” Kara turned back to Lena, leaning against the rail as she started to reopen her eyes.

“You’re scared of heights?”

“Yes.”

“You are staying in the top floor suite.”

“I don’t usually go out to the edge of the balcony.” 

“Would you come stand with me if I promised not to let you fall?”

Lena bit her lip as she looked as the hand outstretched to her in genuine offer. Tapping her finger a couple times Lena pulled the napkin off her lap and moved slowly to grab Kara’s hand. Kara gently pulled Lena forward meeting her in the middle.

Stepping behind Lena, Kara wrapped her arms around her waist holding tight as she walked them slowly forward. Fingers tightened against Kara’s wrists as they moved. Kara stopped while they were still a few inches from the rail not wanting to make Lena uncomfortable being pressed against the rail. They stood in silence Lena leaning back into Kara. Her fingers still tight around her wrist in case Kara thought she could let go. 

“Where did the rest of our group go?” The whisper sent a shiver down Lena’s spine as she felt lips brush against her ear. 

“They left us to celebrate.” Lena shifted so she could turn to look at Kara. “We got the deal.”

“You got the deal!” Kara practically squealed before moving her head forward catching Lena’s lips with hers. Almost forgetting that they were standing less then a foot from the railing, Lena let go of Kara’s wrists to turn fully into Kara placing her hands on her shoulders.

“You taste like chocolate.” Kara breathed their forehead pressed together. 

“I may have tried some dessert without you.” 

Kara stuck out her bottom lip in a pout, whimpering when Lena playfully nipped at it.

“As much as I want this to continue, I think we should celebrate… by eating the dessert you ordered” Kara looked longingly over her shoulder at the plates on the table.


	4. Chapter 4

”I called Rhea this morning after we had dinner together last night.”

“And we decided we are going to build the transporter together.” Rhea finished for Lena, the two of them addressing the table of suits. 

“What?” Veronica stood up slamming her hands down open on the table. “You want to partner with them?”

“Partner with them and fund the project.”

“I will leave you to iron out the details.” Lena smiled as she grabbed her bag off the chair beside her leaving Veronica hollering about profits and mistakes as she closed the door behind her. 

Lena got out of the town car making her way through the hotel to the elevator and up to the suite. 

Kara was sitting curled up on a chair in the dining room next to the living room. Walking past Lena kissed the top of her head disappearing into the bedroom coming back barefoot and hair down. 

“How did it go?”

“It went really well. But I don’t think Veronica is very happy with me.”

Kara’s lips barely twitched, “Well from the sounds of the conversation you had on the phone with Rhea, plus the grin you’ve had all morning, I say you made the right decision.”

“I think so too.” Lena pulled out a chair next to Kara, “are you going to tell me what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Kara shrugged hugging her legs closer to chest. “I was just thinking that this is our last time together before you leave National City tonight.”

“I wanted to talk to you about that.” Lena grabbed the paper on the table in an attempt to hide her excitement. “I would like to see you again. I’m going to be partner on this project so I will be in National City more. So this morning I got you set up with an apartment and a car-”

“-you what?” The look on Kara’s face was not what Lena had expected when she had imagined this conversation. She sat still as stone as she maintained eye contact with Lena.

“You bought me an apartment and a car? What next? I wake up to find a wad of cash on my pillow as you leave town again?”

“I’ve never treated you like a hooker.” 

“You just did.” Kara got up from the table walking into the living room to put space between her and Lena.

“I used to hide in the attic of my adoptive parents house and pretend I was a princess locked in the castle tower. And one day my knight in shining armour would come riding up on their white horse to slay the dragon. I never imagined the knight would say hey baby let me put you up in a great apartment.”

Turning on her heel Kara walked to the bedroom to gather her bags. Trailing behind Lena followed Kara into the hall handing her an envelope of cash. Dropping her bags on the floor Kara took the envelope and hit the button to call the elevator. As the doors opened and the bellman grabbed her bags Kara took another look at Lena.

“I don’t want stuff Lena. I do that well enough on my own.” Kara stepped inside the elevator turning to face Lena before they closed. “I want the fairytale.”

Lena stared at the closed elevator doors until the sign above binged that it had made it to the lobby. The suite was quiet when Lena returned, suddenly lacking the constant stream of music from Kara’s phone and her yelling as she tried to talk to Lena from the other room over the music. Walking into the bedroom Lena stopped in the doorway, just her stuff was left, perfectly laid out, everything in its place. Checking the time Lena sighed as she started to move items off the hangers in the closet, folding them and placing them into the suitcase open on the bed. Finally there was nothing left except to pack the clothes she was currently wearing after she changed into something for the plane ride, and her jewelry box. As Lena moved to grab her jewelry box she noticed the velvet box sitting next to it for the first time. Picking it up she moved to the bed sitting cross legged as she stared at it. Maybe she had just left the box. Lena opened the box to find the rose gold necklace she bought Kara staring up at her. The box slammed closed when it hit the bed next to Lena. 

Ignoring it Lena placed her jewelry box into her suitcase with a little more force then necessary. Stripping down Lena threw the last pieces of clothing into the suitcase not bothering to fold them before she stalked off to the bathroom. She had a little time left before she had to meet the car downstairs so she started running hot water into the tub.  
Lena immediately submerged herself in the hot water listening to the thudding of her heart in her ears. Coming up for air Lena rang the water out of her hair before grabbing the sponge off to the side and making quick work of cleaning her body. Lena’s body was pink from the heat when she climbed out and towelled off. Looking at herself in the mirror as she dried her hair Lena decided it wasn’t worth the effort to replace her usual layer of makeup. She was only going to the airport after all, and would likely sleep most of the flight home. 

Bag packed and closed, velvet box in hand, Lena made her way down to the hotel lobby.

“Checking out Ms. Luthor?” Lena nodded waiting for the manager, Jess, to hand her paper to sign.

“I have a favour to ask. I had one of your employees purchase this necklace for me.” Lena placed the velvet box on the counter. “And I would like someone to return it for me.” 

“As you wish Ms. Luthor.” 

“Thank you Jess.”

“Your usual town car is waiting outside Ms. Luthor, Darrel returned a little while ago from driving Ms. Danvers home.” 

“Thank you.” Lena repeated following a bellboy out to the black car waiting outside the hotel with the backseat open for her. 

Lena stared at review mirror in the backseat watching as her bags disappeared into the trunk. 

“Darrel?”

“Yes Ms. Luthor?”

“Does the hotel have any white cars?”

“I believe they do Ms. Luthor.” Darrel met Lena’s eyes in the mirror trying to see if he could understand what Lena was asking.

“Great, can you switch the cars? I’ll be right back.”

Opening the car door Lena slammed it behind her as she walked back into the hotel lobby straight to the desk.

“Ms. Luthor is there something wrong with your car?”

“Everything is perfect, have you sent someone to return that necklace yet?” 

“No it’s still here.” Jess pulled out the velvet box from behind the counter handing it back to Lena. 

“Thank you!” Lena grasped the box as she spotted Darrel coming inside the hotel. 

“The new car is here Ms. Luthor. Is everything all right?”

“Perfect! You remember where you dropped Ms. Danvers off this morning?”

“I do.” Darrel grinned as he led Lena out to the new car opening the backseat for her. “You will miss your flight.”

“There will be another flight Darrel.” Lena climbed into the backseat returning his smile. 

The car headed in the opposite direction of the airport, weaving through downtown. Just as Lena was beginning to wonder if Kara lived in a more suburb area of the city the car took a turn and stopped outside an apartment building. 

“This is it.” 

Lena stepped outside the car taking in the building, it was a new building with big windows and individual balconies coming off each apartment. It was an impressive building, and very obviously well kept. Lena stepped forward as she noticed the door start opening. As a lady walked out Lena grabbed the door on the backswing holding it as she looked at buzzer for Kara’s name. 

Apartment 4A. Lena exited the elevator following the hall around the corner passing a small arm chair and flowers used to decorate the hallway. Standing outside the white door Lena took a deep breath before finally knocking. It felt like an eternity had passed by the time Kara opened the door. 

“Lena?” 

“I want you to know I heard what you said.” The words came tumbling out as Lena walked in the apartment. She had thought about what she would say when she got here and now the words just seemed to have a life of their own. “And I know it’s just a car and not a horse.”

Kara moved to the window looking outside to see Darrel standing outside a white town car having a smoke. Grinning she turned back to Lena. 

“And I haven’t slayed any drago-”

“-you came in a white car.” Kara closed the space between them leaning forward as Lena wrapped her fingers around the back of her neck.

“I wanted to give you the fairy tale.” Lena whispered as she brushed their lips together. “I want to give you the fairytale.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi or send me a prompt on tumblr @mrsluthordanvers


End file.
